


在地球上最后一个男人醒来之前

by ad50503875



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50503875/pseuds/ad50503875
Summary: 在冰与火之间，在现实与臆想的缝隙间，在地球上最后一个男人醒来之前





	在地球上最后一个男人醒来之前

警告：ooc，因为对躁郁症没有切实的了解所以希望这里的描述没有错得太离谱也不会冒犯到任何人，angst，丧，大把大把的焦虑，也许还有大把大把的爱

**SKAM ITALIA**

**Season 2 ½ Niccolò**

**4:58 A.M.,11月2日，周五**

当他醒来时Martino正背对着他，他漂亮的肩胛高高地耸立着，就好似里头藏着一副翅膀。一部分的他迫切地想在他的背上作画，对，就画翅膀，一只红的，一只蓝的；而另一部分的他想在他的那对琵琶骨上演奏，他没想好曲目，也许是拉赫玛尼诺夫，这样他的手指可以在那儿多呆一会儿。

他可爱的恋人不会拒绝。

嘿，可你听，那台钟又在走了——从他睁开眼睛的那一刻起。

他有些懊恼，因为他能清楚地听见每一根指针蹒跚的脚步。

他总能听见，他现在也依旧能。

秒针快得如同儿时远在皮埃蒙特的奶奶永远停不下来缝纫机，分针是生锈的自行车铰链发出的悲鸣，当他们合在一块儿糟糕的事情就要发生了，因为只有他知道，当他们合在一块儿时是为了掩盖时针那如同一颗心缓缓碎裂般的痛呼。

Niccolò总能听见它，即使在某些特定的时刻它也会贴心得走得小声一些。如果有人问起，他很乐意笑着指一指自己的脑袋，告诉他们那台钟就在他的脑子里，如果他们想知道的话，他的后脑勺靠上一点儿的地方里头还摆着一架钢琴，对，靠左一点儿，就在他的发旋那儿——这听上去的确是他躁狂轻度发作的时候会说的胡话。

他重新躺平，盯着高高的天花板，眨了眨眼睛。

但他不会说的，他不能，因为这是个秘密。秘密是童话故事里会喷火的恶龙，所以他更倾向于把它关在自己的脑子里，这样一来每当它不受控制地四处喷吐龙息，最终被烈焰焚毁的也不过只有他一个人。

床单在一片沉寂的黑暗里发出一阵极其微小的沙沙声，他身边的男孩儿安静地翻过身，无声地向他凑了过来，体温从他身上温柔地辐射开，慢慢将Niccolò缠绕进一个并不拥有实质形体的拥抱里。Marti的手臂紧挨着Niccolò的，他的小拇指就在Niccolò动动手指头就能触碰到的地方。姜红色的脑袋越过了枕头之间的缝隙。Martino的呼吸声并不重，规律，均匀，像他的指腹曾在钢琴上爬过的每串音阶和琶音，温热的吐息落在Niccolò的枕头和发梢使他情不自禁地扭过头，恋人的唇唾手可得，他的呼吸甜美得像一口蛋白柠檬派一样好闻又让人安心。

他知道，这一刻心脏鼓动的声音胜过了一切声响。

多神奇，此刻他俩姿势和下午一模一样。

“你是真的没有味觉对不对，艺术家？”

他们在商店里，Martino一手叉腰，好气又好笑地从他手里夺走了那颗洋葱，它在他瘦而长的手指里跌来滚去，接着男孩儿将它握住，放在鼻子前深吸了一口，他的另一只又手迅速地从隔壁的洋葱堆里捞了一颗红洋葱，然后把它们挨个塞到Niccolò的鼻子底下，示意他也闻一闻。

Niccolò如他所愿地凑近嗅了两种洋葱，他的注意力却飘落在他的男孩儿握着洋葱的指尖。Niccolò的床头钉着一副他凭记忆画的素描，台灯的暖光下他哼着不成调的歌儿把Marti的双手画成合十的样子——就像丢勒的画，又将画藏在几张更潦草仓促的涂鸦下头……嘘，小声点儿，你猜怎么着，Marti至今还没发现它。

他是故意摇了摇头的。

Martino如他所料般难以置信地睁大眼睛。

“没有我你可怎么办？”他有些夸张地说，“西班牙洋葱太酸了，不适合做成焦糖，记住这一点，就把它跟脚味儿分分开，好吗？”

Niccolo大笑着，他听话得将推车里的洋葱放回，与此同时，Martino则急着把红洋葱往推车里取。

两个紧挨着的人同时拧过身子，鼻尖擦过鼻尖，摆成一个过于让人心动又适合接吻的位置。

无人注意的角落里男孩儿垂下眼睛，稍稍歪过头，暧昧而轻缓地在Niccolò的唇畔吐了一口气，Niccolò在感受到身体里的每一个细胞都在尖叫着想要狠狠地吻对方时放纵了自己一回。Marti尝起来恰恰正是他们在来时的路上分的那杯洒满了坚果碎的意式芒果冰淇淋的味道，甚至比那个冰淇淋还要美味得多得多得多。

Niccolo的舌尖在吻毕后舔过自己的上唇，“我猜我现在知道到底哪种比较甜。

作为对情话过载的报复，Martino拿了手里最小的那颗洋葱丢他的肩，不幸的是这次射门在半空就被守门员Niccolo没收。

Niccolò躺在床上勾了勾嘴角，可那笑容很快就垮了下去。

现在他也依旧想要吻Marti微微张开的双唇，可他知道那不行。他的男孩儿睡得是这样酣甜，如果世界将在下一刻毁灭，吵醒Marti也是当下他最不想要做的一件事——即便他渴求着对方的笑容和体温，渴求他难掩喜爱的眼神来驱散他脑海里焦虑和疑惑，是的，多荒唐，他们才认识几个月？可他就是能够从他身上汲取力量，就像是老旧的手机居然重新装上了那块失踪已久的锂电池。

关于Martino的一切对他来说都太对了，对得让人害怕。Martino让Niccolò有一种近乎狂妄的错觉，与他相处容易而舒服得就像是无论Niccolò做出什么出格的事Martino都会像接受生命里本就存在却失落了好久的另一部分那样欣然拥抱它们。当他们在游泳池冰冷的池水里、在皱巴巴的床单上、在商店的角落里、在黄昏时分的玄关吻作一团，当Niccolò在Martino用平底锅煎烟熏拉东 ~~（Lardon，Pancetta，猪背部的肉做的一种比较肥美的培根）~~ 时从背后吻他的脖颈，又或是Martino静静坐在他身边听他演奏那首爱意缱绻的爱之梦第三首。一切都太快了同时又完美得过了头，他们才十几岁，十几岁，仿佛就在这如同被玻璃罩子罩在里头的两天里头心照不宣地决定好了今后几十年的道路究竟要通往何方。

可事实真的是这样吗？

完美是真实的反面，如果一个人足够理智时（又或是足够疯狂时）就该知道这一点。

他爱的人认识得真的是完整的自己吗？还是他所着迷的只是Niccolò刻意回避着，小心翼翼的经营着的那只露出水面的那三分之一的假象？在那些有意无意间藏起来的秘密被发现之后，Martino是否也会想要拥抱它们？想要拥抱这样的他？

Niccolò抿着嘴唇，视线落在Martino颤抖着眼睫上，他发现恐惧更严密地笼罩了他。

他的手指正如演奏般不停地轻触碰着Martino的手背，充满了不安。他发现他的右手正弹奏着钟 ~~（La campanella）~~ ，躁动，不安，跳跃，高音区的音色极其脆弱又尖锐得循环往复。他艰难地拿开自己放在Martino手背上的手指，转过身背对着他，将手端正地收回到自己的腹部，不轻不重的绞在一起。

Niccolò发现自己在害怕，他比惧怕永恒的孤独更惧怕这个，他想最坏的结果并不是Martino选择离开他——尽管光是想到没有他的人生就让他想要放声哭泣，他更怕他自己会成为那个最终决定离开的人。他害怕这一切会以心碎和眼泪收尾，害怕等待着他们的未来里将穷尽一万种他想过最糟糕的可能性里的绝望和鲜血、最终归于徒劳的虚无。可他不愿意放手，他怎么可以呢？

没有我你怎么办？

Niccolò想他自己也想知道答案。

如果无人的世界里，那架从菲乌米奇诺起飞的飞机最终会在寂静与沉默中湮灭。离开或者被留下，两者究竟谁更痛苦一些。

“Nì？”

Niccolò的身体闻声僵直了片刻，他缓了好一会儿才慢慢翻身面向他的男孩儿。Martino没有醒，他一声最微不足道的梦呓喝止了他大脑里交战着的钟声和琴声。

他按捺着自己失速的心跳，暗自叹息，旋即凑上前去在对方柔软的唇瓣上落下一个早该落下的吻。

至少在今天的太阳升起之前，在真相揭晓之前，在地球上最后一个男人醒来之前，他仍属于他。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实Nicco暗示了一种最坏的情况，也许有人可以get到吧。


End file.
